Music and Lyrics
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: The question has been asked a thousand times, does Adam Lambert ever read his mentions or fanfictions? The answer is more often then you think...


Music and Lyrics

Chapter One

Authors note: Just a random piece that will probably merge into another story later on.

Adam came out the shower shaking as he heard 'Pop Goes My Heart.' Playing for the millionth time in the other room. He groaned, Sarah and Tommy had been playing that album nonstop for days now ever since they had been forced to watch the film 'Music and Lyrics' with her, one of her favourite movies. They were deeply into the world tour now and amusement was getting hard to find. They were all exhausted from the traveling, all missing home and loved ones.

This was Sarah's first tour as their backing singer. They were used to the pressures and bullshit, she however was starting to crack under the pressure. Tommy was trying to keep her spirits up with the movie nights, the music blasting out trying to tempt her into singing again. To find the fun side of her vocal talents not just the working relationship. She had once sung every day all the time, even when she was bouncing around cleaning without realizing what she was doing. Back when she had still been happy, that seemed so long ago now.

Adam cursed himself for not better preparing her, not that you could really prepare anyone for a tour. They had to find their own balance. Their own way to cope, no two people were the same. All Sarah seemed to do now was lock herself away in her room apart from when they were working. It just wasn't healthy, he would have to do something about it soon, before thing got any worse. Perhaps a good shopping break would do them all some good?

Wrapped in an oversized towel Adam flopped down on the sofa with the newspaper to flick through. Tommy had turned the music off, now blaring metalica through his headphones, tapping away eyes closed in a complete world of his own. Sarah's head was in her laptop hunched away from everyone else, probably playing candy crush or poker. He spoke to her, but she blanked him, dark circles deep under her eyes. That girl needed sleep and a hell of a lot of it. He nudged her, "How are you holding up baby?"

Eyes came briefly from the page, a mumbled fine and back to the computer. Adam sighed that was it, they were going out today and enjoying themselves and life again. He stomped back to his room to get ready to go out absently reading some fan fiction on his phone while he styled his hair. Sometimes he read a little to amuse himself with what the glamily thought his life was like, not the shit it actually was. If only they saw the real side, the painful tiring side of the world he lived in!

OMG this flick header was evil! Dying of cancer? Who could be so sick and twisted as to write that? He flicked through the story reading about himself and his 'best friend' Sarah. That was a little weird, they hadn't admitted to their friendship that long ago, but the story was dated over a year beforehand. He shrugged, maybe after the press release they had changed the central character to fit the facts. He became engrossed in the storyline as it told the tale of him slowly dying, hiding away from the world and 'Sarah' trying to save him, that really was so them.

Then he got to the death scene and he was sobbing away, what a sick bitch of a writer! She actually killed the great Adam Lambert! He searched through the other stories she had written. Sure enough there was some damn fine steam, but mostly death, rape, suicide, spouse beatings, torture. Hell in one flick she even had him as a serial killer! Adam was disgusted, how could someone be so cruel to him? What had he ever done to this person?

Tommy came in as he was stomping around slamming drawers. "Who pissed in your cornflakes?" he asked stealing one of the eyeliners from the make up case.

"Fucking fanbitches!" he snapped back.

Tommy rolled his eyes and stole the man's phone to see what he was talking about. "Damn this is hot!" he commented, laying back on the bed to enjoy some steamy adommy. "I think we should try some of this, it sounds wonderful!"

"Hot?!" Adam flumed, "Have you seen what that whore has done to me?" He snatched the phone back to show his boyfriend. "Fucking had me raped three times, once by you, killed me twice, brought me back, beat me, drowned me, set me on damn fire, turned me into a murderer, locked me up in a mental ward and Ra only knows what else! This person must really hate me to write all these nasty things. What have I ever done to the? They don't even know me, how dare they judge me like that?"

"Why don't you just ask her?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, excuse me Miss Bitch. My name is Adam Lambert, who do you write such heartless things about me? That's gonna work I'm sure!" he pouted.

"Or just shout into the next room, Sarah can you write something nice about me next time please?" the blonde suggested.

Adam looked shocked and hurt, "That's our Sarah?"

Tommy smiled nodded, "She's been using that alias for a couple of years now, that's why she's always on her laptop she's writing."

Adam slammed out of the door and snatched the laptop from her. "What the hell is this?" he demanded pointing to the words she was typing.

Sarah tried to snatch her laptop back, "You told me to find a coping method, so I did. Writing relaxes me and helps me focus."

"It always did, but why the hell are you picking on me?" he demanded.

"Because you are the arsehole who brought me on this damn tour and then fucked off with your band mates and sluts forgetting that I even existed. How would you feel if I did that to you?" she demanded.

"You didn't want to come out with us." He insisted.

"You never damn well asked!" she snapped slamming out the front door for some air.

"You really have been wrapped up in the tour and ignoring us both." Tommy commented, "I'm used to it, she's not. You got some groveling to do baby."

Adam sighed, "Why doesn't she just tell me when I upset her?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "You really don't understand women do you?"

"Clearly no I don't, do I let her calm down before I go after her?" he asked.

"Unless you want a knife in the gut I'd give it an hour or so." The blonde commented.

"Fine, I'm going for a coffee." Adam snapped heading out too.

"Women and gay men!" Tommy grumbled heading back to his music.


End file.
